howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Valka
Valka is a character that appeared in How To Train Your Dragon 2. She is later revealed to be Hiccup's mother and Stoick's wife, She is also the deuteragonist of the second movie (behind Toothless). Prior to the first film For years Valka tried to stop the people of Berk from fighting dragons, but never succeeding. One night, 20 years ago, a large four winged dragon, AKA Cloudjumper, broke into the Haddock house. Valka rushed in to protect her son, even ready to kill the dragon despite her beliefs. When she saw the dragon was not attacking Hiccup, but rather curious about the baby. He did however accidentally scratch Hiccup on the face, resulting in his scar. The dragon then approached Valka, and the two appeared to make a connection. Stoick then came in, throwing his axe between them, thinking the dragon was threatening his family. Most likely believing the same thing, the dragon grabbed Valka and flew off with her. She was taken to a dragon sanctuary, which was the home a giant, white dragon known as a Bewilderbeast. Valka decided to stay with the dragons, believing Stoick and Hiccup would better off without her, as well as accepting Berk could not make peace with them. She soon began to rescue other dragons with the help of the one who brought her there, which she named Cloudjumper, learned their secrets. HTTYD & TV Series Valka never appeared in the first film, but was mentioned several times. Hiccup was given a helmet made from her breastplate armor. Stoick's helmet is made from the other half to keep her close. In Gift of the Night Fury, a passing dragon knocked it off Hiccup's head when he and Toothless were flying. Toothless then spent nearly four days looking for it when Hiccup gave him his auto tail. While he was gone, Stoick tried to comfort Hiccup, saying he knows what it's like to miss someone you love, obviously meaning Valka. In How to Pick Your Dragon, it is revealed Stoick met Gobber after catching him talking to Valka "That's my wife you're talking to, you one-legged lout!"- Stoick. Breakneck Bog is heavily focused on Valka. Hiccup and his friends search for a lost gift that she gave her son. It was a sewn dragon with Hiccup's name stitched on the sides. At the time, Hiccup was afraid of dragons, so the toy scared him, and threw it in the sea one day. Since Valka disappeared when Hiccup was very young, he was shown to worry he would forget about his mother, so the toy dragon now means very much to him. How to Train Your Dragon 2 20 years after her abduction, Valka and Cloudjumper encoutered another rider with a Night Fury. Using some of the other dragons with her, she captured the boy and brought him to a cave at the santuary. Valka was intrigued by the boy's knowledge of dragons, and that it was more gentle than a trapper's. One of her dragons also brought the Night Fury, and was amazed by how close they were. Valka then approached them and pacifies the black dragon. When she came closer to the rider, she noticed the small scar on his chin. Valka then realized this was not just any dragon rider, but her own son Hiccup. Appearance Valka has auburn hair and light green eyes. Unlike most Viking women, she has a slim figure. She keeps her hair in three separate braids behind her back and has light olive skin. She wears a yellow long sleeve tunic, an orange belt, and brown pants that appear layered. Over her tunic is a chest plate with a large fur collar. It has large round shoulder pads. She has armbands and boots with spikes on the sides. Valka's "dragon" outfit has a chest armor and large armbands with talons above her hands. She also wears a red, torn cape, and strips of fabric around her waist. She also wears a helmet with horns and tusks to hide her identity. This disguise is covered in blue and red paint. Personality Valka is said to be a crazed dragon lady with more dragons contact than human contact. Her years of isolation and dealing with nothing but dragons and being very sympathetic with them has made her very distrusting of humans. Valka is strong and uncompromising, but still possesses overwhelming love as a wife and mother. She seems succeeded to built good relationships with the dragons rescued by her and respect them, even with a Bewilderbeast (she bows to the king of dragons when meeting). Valka is complex, in truth she troubled with Cloudjumper, beacause that he nearly killed Stoick and Hiccup, as a result she chosen to stayed away, from said Valka hate to upsetting people especially Hiccup and Stoick, as Valka always expects them to be mad at her for not returning home. Relationships Hiccup Valka shows that she loves her son very much and she teaches him more about dragons (including Toothless's hidden spikes and how old Toothless is), despite being distrusting of humans. She even shows him her secret dragon hideout. Valka also takes him to "feeding time" and they both go flying for a bit. Then seems fascinated by Hiccup's flight suit and even hugs and touches his cheek. After Stoick is killed, Hiccup blinded by grief shoos Toothless off and Valka explains that they both know that Toothless didn't do it on purpose as she states that good dragons controlled by bad people do bad things. Stoick the Vast Stoick is Valka's husband. When she was abducted 20 years ago, Stoick was heartbroken, as well as becoming over protective of their son. When the two reunite, Valka expects Stoick to be mad at her for not returning home, but instead he is on the verge of tears to see his wife alive and he states that she was "as beautiful as the day I lost you." They also have their own song that they sang and danced to after reuniting with some notes from Gobber. It was after reuniting with her husband when she agreed to come back to Berk, but before they could leave, Stoick is killed trying to save Hiccup, leaving Valka completely brokenhearted. Cloudjumper As Valka's dragon companion for the last 20 years, the two share a very strong connection. Valka doesn't even need to talk to command him in flight. Cloudjumper was also the dragon who abducted Valka. She orginally had the intent to kill him, when she thought he was threatening Hiccup. But after seeing he was actually more curious about the child, she found she could not bring herself to do it, much like with Hiccup when he first met Toothless. This also quickly formed a connection just by looking at each other. When Stoick tried to protect his family, Cloudjumper set out a stream of fire and took off with Valka. She explains to Hiccup that when he took her, he never meant to harm her, he just thought she belonged with him. Toothless Toothless was at first cautious about the mysterious dragon rider, due to how they met, but thanks to Valka's years with dragons, the two quickly become close. Valka's helps Toothless unlock his hidden spike ability, much to his enjoyment. Toothless also helps Valka reconnect with Stoick. Even after Toothless fired a fatal blast at Stoick, she showed no anger at him, knowing he was completely under the Alpha's control. The Bewilderbeast of the Den It is a surprising fact that Valka's long years of saving dragons led her to construct a positive relationship with this king of dragons (though it is unclear this gigantic species is generally friendly to mankinds by nature). She deeply respect this magnificent being, which is really an antithesis to Drago's life history and his relationship with his own enslaved dragon. The two of them work together to protect the other dragons from harm. When Drago's Bewilderbeast had killed her's, she was devastated. Drago Bludvist Valka and Drago's relationship is very hostile. She despises him for all bad things he had done to the land itself, and also is very feared when she hears the name "Drago". Suprisingly, Valka can withstand some of Drago's strength, meaning that she has some good defense. Like Stoick, she believed Drago could not change. Quotes * Hiccup?! Could it be? After all these years... How is this possible?" *"No, you were only a babe. But a mother never forgets." *"Every dragon has its secrets, and I'll show them all to you." *"Well, at least I'm not boring, right?" *"I've lived among them for twenty years, Hiccup. Discovering their secrets". *"Ha ha. He likes you." *"You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon. Only you can bring our worlds together. That is who you are son." *"I know what you're going to say, Stoick ." *(on the verge of tears) ''"Don't be so stoic, Stoick! Yell, scream....say something!" *"All this time, you took after me. And where was I?" *"Oh, this is what it is to be a dragon!" *"This gift we share, Hiccup, bonds us. This is who you are, son. Who 'we' are. And we can change the world for all dragons and we'll make it a better, safer place." *"Some of us, we're just born different." *"Incredible, he might as well be the last of his kind. And look, he's your age! No wonder you get along so well!" *"What did your father think of your Night Fury friend?" *"One night, a dragon came to our house. Finding you in the cradle, I rushed to protect you. But what I saw was proof of everything I believed. He wasn't a vicious beast, but an intellegent, gentle creature who so reflected my own." *"You came early into this world. You were such a wee thing. So frail, so fragile. I feared you wouldn't make it but your father, he never doubted. He always said that you would become the strongest of them all, and he was right." *(singing)"''And love me for eternity." *"Good dragons under the control of bad people, do bad things." *"You're father would be every bit as proud of you as I am. *"And here I'll stay." Trivia *In the books, her name is Valhallarama, and she has a larger body. She does however have the same love for dragons. Valhallarama also is capable of steering her dragon with her legs, similar to how Valka can ride Cloudjumper while standing. **In Valka's early concept art, she was originally designed with a similar body to her book counterpart. *Valka is physically similar to Hiccup. Both have the same hair color, body stature, and connection with dragons. *In the movie, Valka has a Stormcutter named Cloudjumper. But in the book, Valhallarama has an unnamed Silver Phantom. *Valka's disappearance is similar to Valhallarama, who travels the world, rarely returning home. In How to Seize a Dragon's Jewel, the last time she saw Hiccup was two years ago, and Hiccup had been living in hiding for only one year. *Valka has two different outfits in the film. (The Masked One, where she was wearing it while capturing Hiccup and also used while in the battle between Drago.), and (The Normal One, where she wears it while cooking with Stoick.) *Valka's mask resembles the face of the Bewilderbeast, corresponding with Drago's appearance. *While the official website says Valka has blue eyes, they are more light green. Though in some scenes her eyes do look blue. *Both Valka's and Drago's characters are counterparts to each other (though of being positive and negative); both are 'crazed' about dragons (Valka struggling alone where Drago has many followers and possibly back ups as well), knowing ways to control dragons (in friendly and violent ways of course), both are able to summon their own Bewilderbeasts for a battle, and so on. *Valka and Hiccup are the only Vikings that wear helmets with masks that completely cover their faces. *Valka bears some resemblance to Queen Elinor from the 2012 Disney-Pixar film Brave, which is ironic, as King Fergus from that film resembles Stoick. *Valka seems to know about Night Furies rather well, despite acting as though she has never seen one. This could mean that there are more Night Furies than Toothless. *Stoick also calls her "Val." *According to Stoick and Gobber, Valka is not a very good cook. Gallery How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-14.png|"But a mother never forgets" Tumblr my22nqhn1l1sqsgp6o6 1280.jpg|Valka and Toothless How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-17.png|Valka watching Drago's army tumblr_myom5dnvdV1t4xzjno5_1280.png|mother and son tumblr_my1pa72kr61spqqafo1_1280.jpg Original2.jpg tumblr_inline_my3vi2jos71qzdei6.png Dragons cloud gallery 04.jpg Dragons cloud gallery 02.jpg Dragons cloud gallery 01.jpg tumblr_n3b7ykZPbY1sdwsrao6_1280.jpg Y67.jpg Ice Breath.png The Bewilderbeast.png|Valka bowing to the King of Dragons Original-5.jpg PJlRrC5Li7w.jpg J3UiTkNAGg4.jpg DGo-DuolsVw.jpg OK6StrbNxvM.jpg SA90hcow pM.jpg Tumblr n3ty3mHSKK1spqqafo1 1280.jpg tumblr_n3tohs0n4q1sqpltxo9_1280.png tumblr_n3tohs0n4q1sqpltxo10_1280.png MbuJjOrLGUU.jpg 0YmEnSbNYz8.jpg tumblr_n41bxa1Cn61s2xnrlo3_1280.png|Isn't Toothless helpful? tumblr_n41bxa1Cn61s2xnrlo1_500.png|Valka happy to have her boys back in her life tumblr_n4052cXUPy1s2xnrlo5_1280.png|Valka discovering Toothless's dual spines 23-gfLa5Ld.jpg tumblr_n5ixrgdjFQ1sok0tuo4_500.jpg tumblr_n5ixrgdjFQ1sok0tuo5_1280.jpg|Showing Hiccup the dragon sanctuary tumblr_n5kx5r1rFA1salhhgo1_1280.png rgh.png xp.png imagevalkatoothless.jpg|Playing with Toothless dragon2_cg_valka_01_zpscbe46438.png tumblr_n6it79Gdgh1rl8z4wo1_1280.png sf.png ghj.png Cloudjumper.3jpg.png get.gif tumblr_n708grHuZj1sqpltxo8_1280.png|Valka indicating Toothless' age Tumblr n708grHuZj1sqpltxo6 1280.png tumblr_n708j9B9h91sqpltxo1_1280.png|This seems a bit dangerous, even without the teeth tumblr_n708j9B9h91sqpltxo4_1280.png Tumblr n7bp20N76U1sshkvho5 400-1-.gif Tr5j.png|Valka with her family, Astrid, and Toothless Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Females Category:Dragon Trainers Category:Hooligans